Technical Field
The invention relates to a flash drive.
Description of Related Art
With the developments of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Recently, with the popularization of the universal serial bus (USB) interface and the reduction of the price of the flash memory, USB flash disks advantaged in large storage capacity, high compatibility and portability are broadly applied in data transmission between various computers and storage devices.
Because the flash drive is electrically connected to a peripheral device (e.g., a computer host and a storage device) through a connector (e.g., a USB plug or a IEEE 1394 plug) of a storage module (e.g., aforesaid memory), which is movably assembled inside a housing so that the connector may be moved outside the housing to accomplish the purpose of connecting with the peripheral device. However, during the process of moving the connector outside the housing to be connected to the peripheral device, the connector is often pushed back inside the housing by a reaction force generated when connecting to the peripheral device due to poor design or unstable state of the structure. Accordingly, it is an issue for manufacturers of the flash drive as how to successfully moving the storage module in the housing while providing a stable positioning effect.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.